


mint

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Jiwoo loses cup pong and has to drink a concoction of alcohols.Sooyoung is on her way to the bathroom anyway, so she decides to take the cup from Jiwoo and down it.





	mint

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this reddit post + reply:
> 
> "How did you meet your significant other?
> 
> (mister-grayson):  
> I was very drunk at a house party in college and was making my way to the bathroom to go throw up when I saw a girl who just lost a drinking game, and had to chug a cup of a bunch of different alcohols. She looked like she really didn’t want to, and I figured since I was going to go throw up anyway, I might as well do it."
> 
> also: tw for puking/drinking

 

Sooyoung heads towards the commotion in the dining area, bumping into people and turning her body to squeeze through the crowd. Her head’s spinning and she can feel her stomach begin to churn and twist in an uncomfortable yet recognizable way. She’s about to puke.

 

She continues to stumble through people, just trying to get to the hallway so she can run to the bathroom and empty her stomach when she stops momentarily at the scene in front of her. She’s surprised to see a cute girl with red hair and a red solo cup in her hand in the middle of the group.

 

“What’s going on?” Sooyoung asks—words slurring slightly—to some girl on her left, trying her best to control the bile she feels start to move around in her upper-chest.

 

“Jiwoo lost cup pong, so now she has to drink a cup of all the alcohols we got in this place.”

 

Sooyoung winces, and not just because she’s on the verge of a nasty night with the toilet, but because she feels bad for Jiwoo. Sooyoung may be drunk out of her fucking mind right now, but even Drunk Sooyoung can see that Jiwoo’s not the type to even drink those alcohols  _ without  _ them being thrown together in a concoction of hell in liquid form.

 

Jiwoo hesitates as she nervously glances around the group of people (mostly strangers) that are all staring at her, chanting “ _ Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! _ ”

 

Sooyoung can feel her stomach flip as Jiwoo bites down on her lip.

 

Sooyoung steps forward, takes two long strides to stand before Jiwoo, and gives a lopsided grin to the shorter girl. Jiwoo looks up at her with wide eyes before Sooyoung takes the cup out of her hand and lifts it up to her lips. The crowd starts to cheer even louder as Sooyoung downs the cup’s contents. 

 

The noise doesn’t help much with the horrible feeling in her stomach, but she still manages to get all of the liquid down. 

 

But she knows it’s not going to stay down for long.

 

Sooyoung hastily pushes the cup back into Jiwoo’s hand and runs away—she quite literally  _ sprints _ down the hall to get to the bathroom. She slams the door behind her but doesn’t have enough time to lock it because within the next second, she drops down to her knees and starts puking into the toilet bowl.

 

Moments later, the door opens and Sooyoung’s too busy  _ vomiting _ to tell the person that the bathroom’s occupied—except the person seems to know that the bathroom’s occupied because they come closer, kneeling down besides Sooyoung and pulling her long hair out of the way.

 

After Sooyoung finishes puking, she feels a hand on her back, rubbing in a circular motion.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Sooyoung groans, reaching up to close the toilet lid before flushing it. When Sooyoung finally looks up to see who the helpful person is, she’s surprised to see Jiwoo in front of her.

 

Jiwoo wraps an arm around Sooyoung’s slender waist and gets up, helping Sooyoung up with her. They shuffle to the sink together. Sooyoung rinses her mouth as Jiwoo digs through the cabinets to find something. She eventually finds a bottle of mouthwash and gives it to Sooyoung.

 

“It’s mint,” Jiwoo says with a grin.

 

Sooyoung manages a smile despite feeling utterly gross and out-of-it. Jiwoo pours the mouthwash into the cap for her and Sooyoung spends a good three minutes just swishing it around her cheeks for a bit.

 

When she’s done, she finally says something to Jiwoo, her earlier puke-breath gone:

 

“You’re really cute…”

 

Jiwoo turns red, but she lets out a giggle that’s just as bright as the blush on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you,” she says, “you’re really cute yourself.”

 

Sober Sooyoung might’ve gotten embarrassed, but Drunk Sooyoung soaks in the compliment and feels a confident boost. 

 

(She completely forgets that she  _ just  _ threw up in front of the pretty girl.)

 

“How about… we get out of here, then..?” Sooyoung slurs.

 

Jiwoo looks at her amusedly, and as tipsy as she is, she shakes her head, “Not when you’re  _ this _ drunk.”

 

Sooyoung pouts, reeling backwards. 

 

Jiwoo bites her lip before pulling her phone out of her back-pocket. She opens up a new contact information and holds the device out to Sooyoung.

 

“ _ But _ , if you still want to when you’re sober…” Jiwoo trails off.

 

Sooyoung takes her phone and puts her number in.

 

Jiwoo expects Sooyoung to just hand her back her phone, but the taller girl steps forward and reaches behind Jiwoo’s body, sliding the phone into her back-pocket for her.

 

Jiwoo blushes furiously and blinks as Sooyoung leans in close to her ear.

 

“Don’t forget to call me,” she whispers, this time she manages not to slur her words.

 

Jiwoo can barely function as she feels the slight gust of wind caused by Sooyoung walking past her. She hears the door behind her open and then close again before she realizes what’d just occurred.

 

She lets out a tiny squeal and punches her fist into the air twice in a little victory dance.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @sxft_aus  
> cc: @sxft_aus


End file.
